Love always finds a way
by Seasonscience
Summary: After Rumple casted a spell over Regina and Daniel they're being exiled towards our world, being separated for always. Or not...


**1.**

She turns on the shower and let the water flow while she's taking of her clothes. She folds them, slowly, as if every move she makes, takes more effort than she is used to. She lays them down on the white dresser. She sighs, her eyes stuck to the ground as a clear tinkle sounds through the bathroom. Her eyes follow the gold ring that fell out of her pants, bouncing until it makes a small spin and stops. She frowns, slowly closes her eyes as she tries to regulate her breath and push her tears away. She inhales, and a tear drops down. She exhales trough her pressed lips and she feels her body shake. "Stop it, Regina," she thinks while looking in the mirror. "Stop it," she tells herself in a shaky voice. She inhales, she exhales.

She steps into the shower, letting the hot water warm her shivery skin. She tries to think about her daily routine; the meeting she has in about an hour, the lunch with her secretary, the cleaning session for this afternoon, the date with the man she met a week ago. Desperately she hopes he will make her memories fade, but deep inside she knows he won't. No man, no human being what so ever, could make her forget the one that gave her happiness. No one could make the memories disappear, that she's buried deep within her mind. She recalls the feeling of touching his hand for the last time, she remembers his upset eyes just before Rumpelstiltskin casted a spell over them. She still remembers the green haze surrounding them, separating them. She thinks of the last time he called her name, how distraught he sounded not understanding what was happening to them. She thinks about how she woke up in a world where her happiness doesn't exist.

And while she wanders back in her memories, wondering how her true love is managing it in this world, her salty tears blend with the water. She breaths in and tries to scream, but the only sound that comes out of her mouth is shaky and faint. She wraps her arms around her waist pushing her nails into her skin. "Oh, please…" she says out loud letting herself fall to the wall, slowly lowering herself on the ground. She pulls her knees towards her torso and lays her chin upon them. "Not now please," she speaks into the void, still unable to control her voice. The emptiness seeps out of her heart and spreads itself through her whole body, leaving it shake uncontrollably.

The only thing she were so anxious about for all those years is happening to her right now. She's losing control. She runs her fingers through her hair and lifts her head and lets the water falls on her face, trying to constrain her emotions. She shakes her head in an attempt to undo herself from the painful thoughts. "Not now," She says, in a more certain and calm voice now.

She inhales, she exhales.

**2.**

With a numb feeling she makes herself a breakfast. With every bite she takes, the knot in her stomach seems to get bigger. The only thing she packs for lunch are the two apple turnovers that remained from yesterday's teatime with the only friend she has made in the years she lives in this world. She notices the long blond hair on one of the turnovers and she tosses it on the ground, leaving it for the cleaning in the afternoon.

She is about to leave her house as she stops in front of her mirror looking at herself, dressed in her white blouse and grey colbert. She tilts her head a little to the right and then nods to herself, encouraging her to go on. She grabs her keys and steps outside, walking towards her black Mercedes.

She parks her car just across the street of the building of her work and pauses before she opens the door. She can't help to look in her own eyes for a while trying to get her nerve back, but she looks away not able to see her own pain.

She watches the cars passing by trying to find a moment to cross over as a car stops to let her through. She gestures she lady behind the steering wheel and immediately looks towards her feet when she notice she isn't sure how to act. Another sign she is losing the security of being her old harsh and strict self. She shakes her head slowly, still looking down until a familiar voice draws her attention. "Regina," the voice screams and she looks quickly around her, but doesn't see the one who calls her. For the second time the voice shouts out her name, this time leaving her a chills over her whole body, because she realize what's so familiar about the voice. It sounds exactly like the soft but solid voice of her long lost lover, but she doesn't allow herself thinking of him and immediately disclaims the thoughts. "Regina," this time closer than the previous calls and she turns around towards the caller.

She gasps for a breath as she sees the man she lost long time ago. She stares at him, confused. She opens her month, trying to say something, but her sharp mind is clouded and every attempt of moving or making a sound is held back. He slowly walks towards her, also muddled, but with a certain excitement as if he does believe that this truly happening. She shakes her head with disbelief, but her lips form into a smile. "Daniel," she says softly while he speeds up his steps. Her feet still feel heavy, but somehow she succeeds to move them in front of each other, running into the arms of Daniel. "How…" she places her hands on his cheeks and looks into his eyes. He shrugs his shoulders "I don't know…" He says and just when he tries to find an explanation she pulls his head towards hers, pressing her lips against his. The sense of his warm lips kissing hers and his strong arms around her waist, overwhelm her and she starts to cry. She places her head in his neck and smells the familiar scent of her stable boy. "I guess," she says, while she lays her hand on his chest. "Love always finds a way."


End file.
